I Never Told You What I Do For A Living
by skullz-cherriez1516
Summary: Since this city won't let me die, I'll let this city burn. -Dahlia Xander
1. Chapter 1

_Note: The first chapter is out! Took us long enough right? (laugh) Sadly, school has started for us, so it will take awhile probably to publish our next chapters. We will try to publish every weekend, if not sooner. So read and enjoy._

_P.S._ _DO NOT STEAL OUR IDEAS!! It takes us long enough to think of them, so do some thinking of your own._

* * *

**Black Dahlia**

"You would think that the Joker would pull something different by now," said my fellow hellion, Adara. Her twig frame was sitting on the couch, in front of our flat screen T.V., watching yet another report on how the Joker robbed another warehouse, leaving nothing behind. This makes 7 warehouses in a row. All stored valuable pieces of art from decades past. Statues, painting, pottery, etc.

"Funny. The Joker doesn't really strike me as an art fanatic." Jaiden scowled. He hated the Joker, he hated a lot of things, but the Joker was special. Jaiden was tall, toned, and gorgeous. He used to be an uptight honor student until he realized how worthless the title was if he wasn't happy. It was about that time when went totally 'scene' and got snakebites and hip piercings. It all looked delicious on him and any girl, no matter in what 'label' they were, would tell you the same thing.

"You think it matters? Joker can do whatever he wants and I don't see why _police _are even bothering to try and catch him." Aidan spit out the word police like it was acid. Aidan could have been Jaiden's twin except he didn't share Jaiden's hatred for everything, he just hated police. He too was just as tall and toned, but not as pretty as Jaiden. It never helped that Aidan's record was a mile long, stretching from DUIs to murder suspect, so if anything happened around him, the police would immediately take him in.

Aidan and Adara have been going out for over a year. They looked adorable together too. He was 6' 2" and she was only 5". I called her smurf all the time just to make her mad. If anything she really looked like pixie with her spiky dark brown hair and her beautiful emerald eyes. Her head may have been filled with cotton candy but she was a graceful dancer. She could have made it big too, but when it came down to it, she refused to leave our gang no matter how much we protested. I was glad even though I wanted her to go pro. I would have missed her like hell but I would manage after a few days of crying.

"I love you all dearly, trust me I really do, but _**shut up**_." I command. I hated it when people talked over something I was listening to, especially if it was about the Joker. I admired him. Note, I said admire not love, he would have to start brushing those teeth if I was ever to kiss him. He never played by any rules and if he did it would always be his own, until he got bored then changed them.

I was mixed when it came to labels, it just depends on my mood. I never would be the preppy sporty girl..**EVER**. I hated those girls in high school, so I will never go and dress like them. I call it a quiet rebellion. I like to wear black and I don't mind wearing rainbows either, as I said it all depend on my mood. I'm uberly happy to admit that I am a person that could pull off skinny jeans. I'm not a twig but toned; I am pretty strong or at least that's what Adara tells me. I have jet black hair that reaches past my shoulder blades, that I love to tease up. I was tall and leggy with porcelain skin, all given to me by my mother. My strong onyx eyes were unfortunately given to me by dear old daddy.I didn't really take crap from anyone but I do know how to take a joke. I can get really pissed off though and I can tear a person's soul apart with just my words.

Out of the group I was the oldest. I am 19 turning 20 soon, Jaiden is 18, and Aidan and Adara are 17.

"Jesus, Dahlia, your obsession with this freak is really starting to annoy me." Jaiden hissed.

"Obsession and admiration are two completely different words. _Jaiden, I figured you of all people would understand that_." I spit out that last sentence with venom. Jaiden hated it when someone reminded him of his honor days. I consider it payback though, I hated it when people called Joker a freak. A possibly insane murder, that's obviously true, but I also considered him a genius. How else is it that no one can catch him? As far as I'm concerned, Batman was the freak. Joker ran around with face paint and a suit but B-man was in a muscle defining costume with bat ears and a cape... who sounds the most coo coo for coco puffs?

"Ok, ok. Please, let's not get blood shed on the walls this late guys." Adara plays the role of peace maker often. To some people 1 o'clock in the morning would be considered late, but I know we all have done worse.

"Fine..." Jaiden sighed. Its not like he would win if me and him went at it anyway, I always knew want to say to leave him speechless. By now the Joker story was over and the news moved on to this week's weather.

"I do have to agree with you though, Babygirl." I stated, calling Adara by her nickname.

"To not get blood shed on the walls?" Aidan questioned.

"No," I flash my friends a wicked little smile. "I'm just getting bored with the Joker pulling these little stunts."

"Uh-oh." Adara said with a wide smile growing on her face, "I know that look. What are you thinking Dahlia?"

"I'm thinking that if the Joker isn't going to provide us with entertainment, we should do something instead." By then everyone was smiling.

"Something like what?" Aidan asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Dahlia, what do you have in mind? Robbing a news stand?" Jaiden scoffed. He always acted like I was stupid.

"Go bite barbwire, Jaiden. I'm so sorry to disappoint you all, but why rob the news stand when the bank is right behind it?" I ask rhetorically.

I could feel everyone's excitement, even Jaiden's, and by their expressions, I knew they we all in. I never said I hung out with the most innocent people in the world.

"When?" Jaiden asked with a subtle tone of excitement. I think it would kill him if he swallowed his pride.

"Well, Halloween is coming up and I think we are too old to go trick-or-treating." I said.

"That means we get to wear costumes!" Adara squealed. Not like she cared what day it was, she would get dressed up even if it wasn't Halloween.

"Yup." I sighed. "But we all have got to cover our faces. Either thick face paint or a mask, but I think its obvious that we all would choose-"

"Face paint!" The three say in unison.

"Right. So what's the theme?" I asked.

"Let's go as anime characters!" Adara purposed excitedly. Everyone stared at her with a blank look, even Aidan though he normally agrees with whatever she says. "Or, ya' know... we could... not do that." she said disappointed/embarrassed.

"Let's go by movies." Jaiden said.

"Horror movies." Aidan specified.

"Ok. Movies will be our theme, whether it be horror or mystery as long as its dark." I ruled, leaving Adara dissapointed that she couldn't pick an anime movie. "So who is going as what?" I ask.

"Freddy Krueger," Aidan went for his favorite movie character.

"Carrie," Adara pouted.

"I'll be a zombie" Jaiden sighed.

"Wow, that's not original." I said dully.

"I like Dawn of The Dead. What else do you want me to be?" He sighed.

"Well, at least have Babygirl do your make up. She'll make you look like a zombie's victim." I sigh but with a smile at that image. It was true though, Adara had a way with movie make-up.

"Since we are doing this on Halloween, should we go at night before or after the bank closes?" Aidan questioned.

"You really think we should go at _night_?" Jaiden hissed. Sometimes Jaiden reminded me of a cat, all calm and cool till you go to pet him and then he snaps.

"I'm not sure 'bout you, Aidan, but I don't want to mess with Batman just yet." I explained, "Its all goin' down during the day. Batman never is around during the day."

"So during the day on Halloween, dressed as our scary movie characters, we are going to rob Gotham's bank," Adara verified. "How far off is Halloween?"

"2... well now 1 day away." Jaiden answered. "I think the only thing we really need to get is the war paint."

"Yeah, he's right" I agreed, "The clothes we can pull from our own wardrobe and tare them up accordingly. Adara, can you get the 'war' paint?"

"I think I can handle it." She smiled.

"So I'm Fred-man, Adara is Carrie, Jaiden your a zombie victim... Dahlia you never said what your goin' to be." Aidan said.

"I figured it would be obvious." I said the look of fake innocence on my face.

"Well..." Adara pushed.

"Oh Jesus, you two don't know?" Jaiden smirked. He was a smart cookie, so I knew that he already knew by the time I said 'movies'.

I waited, but still the slow couple still had no idea what I picked. If they did, it sure as hell never showed on their faces.

Finally with a sigh I said, "I'm The Black Dahlia."


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: WOW! Chapter 2 out and we would like to thank MeReDy-ChAmPaIgN for your reveiw! Your awesomely amazing! Its gonna be kinda a filler chapter so we can build our way up to meeting Joker. Basically we are telling the setting in this chapter so read and enjoy!_

_P.S. DO NOT STEAL OUR IDEAS!! It takes us long enough to think of them, so do some thinking of your own._

* * *

**Yeah Boy and Doll Face**

It was around 3 when we all decided we stayed up late enough. Adara and Aidan had already gone to their rooms and Jaiden pretty much slept on the couch. He claims the couch is magical, but we all knew he just falls asleep while watching T.V. and was embarrassed to admit it. My room was upstairs.

We all lived in an abandoned inn, located near the outer perimeter of Gotham. It looked old and decrepit on the outside, but inside it was redesigned to everyone liking. We all chipped in and bought it a few years ago about a month after our little gang formed. It was our retreat for awhile till we decided to live their. We all have family issues and we are just tired of trying to fix them.

It was 5 floors, including the basement and attic. The basement contained a mini gym for those, mainly Jaiden and I, to work out and the attic was a was a library of sorts. It was a place of total silence for those who needed it, mainly me. On the 1st floor we had the hallway where the main entrance was sealed off. That way, if pranksters or thieves would get in they would have no where to go except the way they came in. The windows on the 1st floor were covered by tinted shatter resistant glass, so one one could break the windows. We were very aware of how many people had their houses broken in to and we refused to be one of them. The rest of the 1st floor had a huge kitchen and dinning room. On the other side was a half circle couch, with a flat screen bolted to the wall. Beside the T.V. was a huge collection of DVDs, stretching from horror to comedy and cartoons. What divided the spaces was a stairway that went up to the 2nd floor.

On that floor there are 3 bed rooms, Adara, Aidan, and Jaiden. Each room had a bathroom attached to it. Each room was _huge _but there was still enough space to add another room, that was the computer room. Aidan was complete nerd and a tech wizard. He set up a master computer that overlooked the security system to our 'warehouse' and he saw to it to run scans on all of our individual computers to make sure no info was stolen. It always worried me a bit that he could hack into everyone's computer through his little creation. It made me wonder what he did while he ran his 'scans'. On the far end of the hallway was the stairs that lead to my domain.

The 3rd floor was completely mine. The others found no real use to store their crap in more than one room considering their rooms were so big. I think the real reason is that I'm the biggest pack-rat and needed the most room. My room was the biggest one in the house. It had black walls with a white trim the bottom before it met the black carpeting. I had a queen sized bed with a crimson bed spread concealing it. All my furniture was white. My desk, dresser,the table beside my bed, and chest that was at the foot of my bed was all white. If they were any other color, I probably would never see them at night and constantly run it them. On my desk sat a black computer. This fabulous little machine held basically my life in its memory. my selves, also white, surrounded my entire room and were filled with a wide collection of cds, nick knacks, and other souvenirs from places.

My dresser sat on the opposite wall of my bed and beside it was my stereo. I had surround sound, courtesy of Aidan. On the farthest wall from my bed was a door that led to my walk in closet. I had a lot of clothes... Beside my bed room was the bathroom with the works. It was perfect with its glass shower closure, grey marble sink with a mirror just above it, grey toilet, and the black tile floor. On the back of the door was a full length mirror and the walls were painted an grayish black. It was _really_ pretty.

On the other side of the hallway was another room. I used it as a library/T.V. room. It held all my books, 500 or so. I loved to read and most were gifts from people who had no idea what to get me for my birthday. They usually gave me 3 at time, but most were the genre i liked to read so I had no complaints. I had a wide screen on the wall, in front of a couch. Some of my book cases held some DVDs but most of them were in my room. I had wooden floors in this room, so I used a roller chair to move around.

On down the hallway was 2 more rooms that I didn't particularly use often. One held all my junk that I either didn't feel like displaying in my room or stored all my seasonal stuff, like winter clothes during the spring and vise versa. Room 2 held all the technological crap that I could one day need, like a new cd burner for my computer. It held a lot of old computer parts, Aidan was constantly upgrading me to something bigger and better so I put all my old parts in this room. The final room at the far end of the hallway was my favorite. It was my weapons room, it contained an array of guns and knives. I love sharp pointy things and things that went _bang!._The basement was also part shooting range that we all would use when we got bored and had to destroy things.

All the hallways we painted a crimson red and had black hard wood flooring. On the walls hung posters of our favorite bands that stretched from the ceiling to the floor or pictures of us doing something stupid.

I was walking down the flights of stairs to get to the kitchen, on my way saying goodnight er... good morning to Babygirl and Aidan. With light foot steps, I enter the kitchen. I open the cabinet and retrieve a glass and head over to the refrigerator. It was type that had a built in water dispenser. I just put my glass up to it when someone whispered in my ear...

"Thirsty?"

I jumped and the glassed slipped right out of my hand but luckily Jaiden caught it before it hit the floor and went smash.

"Nice reflexes Casper! Jeez don't do that anymore!" I screech but quieted after realizing Aidan and Adara were trying to sleep.

"Fine next time I see something fall, I'll let it break." He smirked handing me the glass.

"You know what I mean smartass, don't creep up on me." I turn and start filling the glass with water.

"Do I scare you that much?" He whispered in my ear. I could tell he was inches from me.

"No, just your face does that." I smirk.

He sighed, obviously not wanting to fight this close to going to bed. He walked over to the couch and fell onto it.

I follow and stop, leaning over the back of the couch before asking, "What colors are you getting?"

He looked at me for a min. before realizing I was talking about face paint. "Red, black and white."

"No grey?" I question.

"I figured I would mix those."

"You would need a lot for that."

"I don't think I will be using that much."

"I never heard of a zombie not having grey skin." I smile.

He just stared at me.Normally, I took that as 'just shut the fuck up' but there was something off about it. Less venomous? Maybe he was just tired, but that made me think.

I sighed, "Your not going as a zombie are you?"

"Well, you said it was overplayed."

"I didn't say that but it's true. So what are you thinking about going as?" I should know, but I haven't seen any horror movie that had a killer with only red, black and white face paint. Then it hit me...

"Nooo..." I drag the word. "Your going as-"

"Joker," he smirked.

"But why? You hate the Joker?!" I yellingly whisper.

"Exactly. Why would I dress up as someone I hate? It throws off suspicion" He explained.

"Yeah, or they think that you would dress up as someone you hate in order to throw off suspicion." I said dryly.

"I figured you of all people would be happy, _Doll face_." He glared.

I hated it when he listened to Peirce the Veil, he always used part of their song titles in making fun of me."Yeah well, there can only be one person that can ever be the Joker and that is the Joker himself. Besides you dressing like him would make you look like a gay fan." I smile.

"Your obsession is really starting to piss me off." Oh, how the glares continue.

"It doesn't take much does it?" I smirk, "there's no need for you to be jealous."

I meant it as a joke, but he just looked away. I figured this would be a good opportunity for me to make my escape. I turn and start walking up the stairs. I turn and say over my shoulder "Besides, you can't pull off curly hair and make it look good."

I heard a _wham! _and I knew that he hit the table in front of the couch. I giggle as I made my way up to my room. It was so easy to make him irritated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Chapter 3!! Amazing isn't it?_

_P.S._ _DO NOT STEAL OUR IDEAS!! It takes us long enough to think of them, so do some thinking of your own._

* * *

**Gutter Glitter**

After an agonizing slow day, the day we all planed to rob Gotham's bank was finally upon us. No one could stay still for long because we were all so anxious. We all went over that layout of the bank yesterday and decided what was the best course of action. It was all going to go down at 3, the time when everyone returned from any late lunches and when the least amount of people would be there.

It was 1 now and we planned on getting there at 2:45. The place was full of bodies moving at hyper speed, grabbing things here and there that would be needed for the upcoming task. Aidan looked amazingly scary. He mixed Freddy's style with his own twisted one. His face didn't look completely burned, like Freddy's, but half looked like someone burned him while taking tweezers and taring him to pieces. He had the black and red stripped sweater, but it was all torn and ripped, revealing fake bloody wounds. He was wearing black jeans, chains coming from different directions, with black combat boots. He was wearing black gloves and on his right hand was a remake of Freddy's claws. He looked awesome.

Adara looked morbidly adorable. She didn't spike up her hair, but she put blond extensions under her dark brown layers, making her hair reach past her shoulder blades. She has on a soft pink spaghetti strapped dress. The dress was _really_ short, so under it she wore a pair of pink and black stripped leggings with black thick soled Gothic boots that went up to her knees. She looked like massacre survivor, covered in fake blood from head to toe, but red face paint covered most of her face.

I too was still getting ready but the only thing I still had to do was paint my face. I was able to get to my room without getting run over by the crack happy couple. I was wearing a black jagged skirt that was pretty short, but it still covered everything. I had on one of my favorite zip up hoodies, it was somewhat fitted so it wasn't bulky, on the front was an image of a white rib cage and on the edges of the sleeves, that almost reached past my hands, were white bandages, under it I was wearing a torn up white shirt. I had on black and white stripped stockings that stopped a few inches below my skirt with black combat boots. The stockings were riddled with tears and holes, thanks to Adara constantly asking to wear them dates with Aidan or to some special occasion, they still looked good so I had no complaints. I was on my computer looking up the Joker reports and rereading them (Aidan hacked into the police records a long time ago to do some clean up on his record and just never logged off).

"Hey," Adara said knocking on the door and entering. Her eyes were full of excitement but here tone carried the sound of concern.

"Hellooo," I say with enthusiasm. "This is weird you usually don't come up here alone. What's on your mind?" She tried to make it to my bed to sit down, but after tripping over things and almost falling into a pit of clothes, she managed to lean against my dresser. _A safe choice_, I thought. I found it comforting that my room was always messy.

"God, Your room is a wreck!" she gasped. "I thought that pile of who-knows-what was goin' to eat me!"

"No, that's just Bob's why of saying he likes you!" I giggle.

Her face paled a bit, "You actually have something living in there?" I just stared. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I get it... good one."

"Woooow" I said. I knew she had blond moments, but that's kinda sad. "So what's up?"

She giggled a bit, then her face turned into concern, "I was just wondering if this is _just _a robbery."

"What else would it be, a charity?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. You never do things, things like this, out of random. There's something else behind it, and don't lie either. Just, please, tell me the whole truth." She said, her eyes pleading with me to cooperate.

"Fine..." I sigh. "The whole truth is, I really am bored with what the Joker is doing. Plus, its not like there's not much excitement around here anyway, so why not?"

She just looked at me, her eyes still pleading. I just looked back with a bored gaze.

"Your lying." She stated the obvious. "Does this deal with the Joker? Are you hoping to meet him, or something? Please, Dahlia, I want the truth."

I sigh defeated, she was too adorable to lie to right now. "Ok... the real deal is this: there are freaks everywhere today, its Halloween. Everyone is going to be dressed up in costumes and its not even night yet. Joker always has his guys in clown masks, but what if the police thought he would have his men dressed differently due to the holiday?" I question looking at her. She still seemed confused so I continued, "If the police think that we are the Joker's lackeys, then they wont go looking for us right away, because no one can ever find Joker and if they did, he would probably kill them."

"But Joker kills all his guys even if they help him in the robbery, what would make us so special?" she questioned.

"Let's leave that to the police to argue over." I smile hoping it would calm her down some.

"Oh..." she said looking away. I guess the smile didn't work to much.

"Something else?" I ask. I loved her to death but she could never come right out and say what she wanted, and it annoyed the crap out of me.

"Um, well, what else is there? Your still thinking up something, I know it. What else is there that your planning? Just tell me." She commanded with a harsh tone, which surprised me.

"Quiet, little Babygirl getting a spine eh?" I laugh which made her smile a little. She was one of the few that won't take that as an insult.

"Well, I've been around you long enough. I- I just want to make sure nothing would happen to Aidan if we do this... so... Dahlia what else is there to your plan?"

"What I said was the way of getting the police off our trail long enough for us to think up some solid alibis. Just trust me on this. Everything will turn out ok and I promise that no one will get hurt. Aidan will be fine and still be his whipped self."

"He better be!" She smiled. "I'm used to him being this way."

"Yeah, me to. It's easier to blackmail him now with stories about him and his old girlfriends." I mumble.

"What?"

"Noooothin'." I say sweetly.

She laughed and asks me, "What would happen if we run into him?" By him, I bet she means the Joker.

"We run like hell." I say bluntly.

"So he does scare you!" Babygirl giggles.

"He would only scare me if he hurt one of you guys." I smile, "Besides if we play our cards right, Joker will be to blame and we get out of there a but richer, and if we do see Joker I get Jaiden to convince him, he is his long lost twin while you, me and Aidan run like the cowards we are."

"Sounds awesome to me!" She laughs. "Well, I better go and make sure the boys are ready. Speaking of which, you still need to put on your face paint. You need help?"

"No, I got an idea in my head and I think I'll be able to go with it."

"I think the world would be a lot safer if you had a lot less of those ideas in your head, Dahlia." She joked as she exited my room. Leaving me to put on my make up.

_If you only knew_, I though as I took the black and went all around my eyes, stopping a few centimeters under my eye brows. I pointed the edges around my eyes. Since I was The Black Dahlia, I put on black lip stick and from the corners of my mouth I painted lines that stretched to my ears, black lines of course. I even put fake stitch marks here and there along the lines. Like someone cut my mouth open to get answers but then stitched me up again because he didn't like what he found. I had teased up my hair already and I had enough hair spray in it that a hurricane would pull a hair out of place.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror and decided everything was good. I made my way down to the 1st floor. Adara and Aidan were down there gawking at someone. It took me a minuet to get what was actually going on. There was Joker standing there in front of my friends, or at least that is what it would like from a distance. Jaiden did an excellent job. He had the suit, the vest and everything. The only difference was in the face, sure he had the paint right but it just looked off. Also, his hair was different, instead of it being curly it was the same scene look but with lime green highlights running through it. He looked amazing, for a Joker impersonator.

I share a smile of approval with Jaiden as I walk by. Secretly, I was choking back the urge to say some gay jokes about him and Joker but I decided to not ruin the moment.We were killing time in the living room until Adara pointed to the T.V. It was a news report about a statue recently donated to the Gotham museum... one of the ones Joker stole. The reporter was all smiles until the statue suddenly blew up, knocking down a few people, including the reporter. Even by the crappy camera angle it was obvious that a lot of people were hurt. I look at my friends, who were looking at me for answers.

"Time to go." I told them. After a second of worthless protest, we all went outside to the cars. Jaiden and I were in car 1 and Babygirl and Aidan were in car 2. Within seconds we were speeding away to the bank.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Ch.4!! This is when things start to get interesting so read and enjoy. We like to hear what our readers think so don't be shy and don't hold back. We write these stories because we think others will like them as much as we do._

_P.S. DON'T STEAL OUR IDEAS!! Its takes us long enough to think of them, so do some thinking of your own._

* * *

**Monsters**

We were speeding all the way till we got to the bank. Luckily no one really noticed us on the road, as I predicted the police were preoccupied. Aidan was on the roof making the necessary changes in the alarm system, while the rest of us were waiting around the corner. The cars' tinted windows hid our faces from public view.

My cellphone rang and I heard Aidan's voice on the other line "Done."

Show time.

We get out of the cars and make our way to the bank's entrance. Two guards were standing at the doorway and eyeing us suspiciously. Jaiden was the one to throw the first punch, Adara took on the other guard. Both guards tried to pull out their guns, but Adara and Jaiden were too quick. Jaiden was able to use the guards own gun in shooting him, while Adara pulled out her own and shot the other. Both proceeded to follow behind me as I went inside, Adara walked to the middle of the room and shot off a few rounds into the air.

"I'll give you one guess as to what this is!" I smirk. Some people shouted others were silent, but they all went down to the ground.

"Do you think this is funny, you brats?!" shouted one of the employers.

"Seems you guessed wrong. Jaiden." I silently command. Jaiden then aimed and fired. Hitting the man right in the throat. He fell over gasping desperately for air while blood spilled from his wound.

"As you can tell, he doesn't have long." I shout, "Unless you want another whole in your head I suggest that you _STAY DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

With that I ran into door that was beside all the counters, I made my way up to the roof. I was meeting Aidan there, so we could go down and grab the vault money. I burst through the door, making Aidan look up smiling and he ran to meet me. Together we ran down to the bank's most 'secure' area, and Aidan started working his magic on the security codes. Within seconds the door was open. We started putting thousands upon thousands of dollars into our bags. We almost started on loading up more bags when we heard people in the hallway leading to the vault.

Aidan and I looked at each other. The guards that stood guard down on this level would have went up to see what was going on upstairs, that's why it was so easy to get to the vault, so it couldn't have been them. Jaiden and Adara are not stupid enough to go against what I tell them in situations like this.

"The bank was already hacked! So much for security!" said someone hysterically.

"That isn't one of us." Aidan whispered.

I smile back at him and he does the same to me. We drop our bags and head out of the vault. Aidan had his set of claws and gun on him, I had a gun as well as my own little toy. Aidan and I came up the design and he made them for me. It was a pair of gloves that if you hit a small switch on the sides it would make 4 inch long sharpened blades retract from the top part of my hand to my finger tips. Aidan was able to find a material that was strong enough to withstand a bullet hitting it as well being light weight enough to not slow me down.

Aidan and I made a bee line toward our unwelcome guests. They were all wearing clown masks and stepped back when they saw movie monsters walking toward them.

"You gotta be shittin' me!" One of them laughed. "Movie characters?! And I thought boss was a freak!"

"_You_ think _we_ are the freaks?" Aidan scowled.

"Calm down. No use in arguing with the dead," I hit that small switch and blades came out with a shink sound.

That spooked them. The one who laughed tried to aim his weapon at us, but I was too quick. Without him able to fight me I uppercut him with my claws, slicing him from the base of his neck to his forehead. Leaving him blind in one eye. He screamed on pain and in a panic he started firing. Shots hit the wall and even one of his own men, he fell to the floor and didn't get back up. Before any of these shots had a chance to go after Aidan, I deliver a stabbing blow to his heart, killing him instantly. Aidan was handling the other two beautifully. Using a combo of his claws and caliber, he easily battered the two dead.

"I'm sorry, this is supposed to be hard?" Aidan laughed.

"Don't get too cocky."I warned as my cell rang. I answered to a panicked Babygirl on the other line.

"Dahlia! _Joker is here!_Me and Jaiden were able to beat off some of his guys but now we are back in the offices! What did we do?!"

"_SUCK IT UP! _I know your not falling apart now, Adara. We got what we came for, so go with things as planned. If you see anymore clowns, you should already know what to do, _and you do know_. I taught you every move I know." I was harsh but if I wasn't I was sure she would fall apart any second. "Just give the phone to Jaiden."

"Yeah."

"Jaiden, I want you to think up a way to get you and Adara back up to the front where the cars are. Kill any clown that comes your way, or just make it so that they can't go anywhere. Aidan will bring the bags up to you, and make sure that my car is ready."

"What are you goin' to do? Last time I checked, you were with Aidan."

"I'm sorry, for a minuet it sounded like you were asking me a question." and with that I hang up the phone.

"Are they ok?" Aidan asked

"Yeah, Babygirl is a bit shaken, but it's all good. They'll get out fine. You heard what I told Jaiden so take these bags."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll cover you" I wickedly smile. I took one of the clown masks off one of the corpses and put it on. "I wonder if they know who all is on there side?"

Aidan smiled and started to carry the bags with him. We were able to fill up five huge bags worth of bills, so if we got through this I couldn't call Aidan a girlie man anymore. We began to run down the hallways that lead up to the roof. I fooled the other clowns long enough for me to aim and fire. We made it to the roof and when we looked Adara had the car pulled up to the side of the bank.

"J-Jaiden is still inside!" She shouted he voice muffled by the height.

"Fuck..." I swore. "Go, obviously Jaiden went the wrong way when he was tryin' to cover for Babygirl. I'll find him and send him out, get my car to the side entrance and get the hell out of here. You now where to meet at."

He nodded and made his way down the fire escape. I ran back into the bank, mask still on, looking for Jaiden. If I saw anyone in a mask, I would shoot or slice. Adrenalin was pumping through my veins, cutting things this close was my natural high. It made everything I was doing worth doing. By now I really couldn't feel myself slicing or shooting at anyone, but I was.

"Dahlia!!" his voice snapped me back to reality. Jaiden was wearing a mask too, guess he had the same idea I did. I had my gun pointed at him, luckily I didn't shoot.

I sigh, my moment gone. "If your goin' to cover anyone, it might help to know where your goin'."

He lifted up the mask looking down, embarrassed. "I thought I could cover you and Aidan while you loaded up more bags."

"You thought _wrong_!" I snap throwing my mask to the floor. "When your teamed up with Adara it's for a reason, _idiot_! Now we are wasting time, the cops will be here soon. Go to where you where supposed to go and _don't think about anything_!"

He glares at me before pulling his mask back on, I can tell he's goin' to bitch about this later, but for now he does that smart thing and runs out of the room and toward the front exit. I took a breath for a minuet, mentally calming myself down, then it hits me.

_Front exit... that stupid IDIOT!! If the police are here, then he's gone._I thought and I ran toward the way Jaiden ran. I burst through the side doors and I see him on the other side of the room. Did he take the other way around? I look and see a few clowns and guards on the floor dead and this one pissed off clerk with a shotgun moving towards Jaiden. This is why you never get on the bad side of the guy that handles your checks.

He was too focused on Jaiden to sense me behind him. He cocked the gun but before he could fire, I grab him by his coat pulling him towards me and with my other hand I hit the switch to pull out my precious blades once more. Slicing his throat was all to easy. I let him drop to the floor, people scream and whimper at the sight of me. I bet I looked like a regular movie monster, blood spatter all over and me looking like I just walked out of a coffin. Still I ran to Jaiden once more.

I grab him by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the side exit, "_**You idiot**_! Did your mom have to swallow a map when she was in labor?!"

He didn't say anything as I dragged him out to the car. With seconds we were speeding away, I could see the police showing up in my rear view mirror. _That was close, _I thought and I heard my cell ring. Aidan was calling me, "Dahlia, where are you?"

"Me and Jaiden are on our way. The idiot got lost, _again."_

"Jaiden? B-but Dahlia... "

"But what?!" I was irritated, this whole thing was screwed over thanks to Jaiden's poor sense of direction and those clowns.

"Dahlia... Jaiden is with us." I even heard Jaiden in the background say, "Did she call me an idiot?!"

I was silenced, something that rarely happened, and if I didn't have pale skin already you could tell all the blood left my face. I look to my right, and staring back at me was the barrel of a gun and Joker pulled of his mask slowly.

"Idiot?" he questioned and then started chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Ohhh my gawd... WE LOVE YOU READERS!! Thank you reviewers for your support and words of wisdom! To all the other readers the offer is still open, leave us something that tell us what you think. Don't be shy and don't hold back, we can take constructive criticism. On another note we will be probably be publishing another chapter either sometime on Sunday or later on in the week.  
_

_P.S. DON'T STEAL OUR IDEAS!! It takes us long enough to think of them, so do some thinking of your own._

* * *

**Hit The Floor**

I quickly turn my attention back to the road, a knot forming in my stomach, but it wasn't because of fear. "Ok, Jaiden you got one against me." I speak into my phone before closing it. Joker just continued to smile, a sickly sadistic little chuckle breaking the silence that rose after I hung up the phone.

_I'mmmmm dumb,_ that was the only thing that went through my head for a long time till he said,

"I'm goin' to take a guess and say that your name is... The Black Dahlia." He started to laugh again; he still had the gun aimed for my head.

"You should see Jaiden." I laugh, why be scared? The worse thing that he could do at this point was shoot me and I die... somehow I think I should be more concerned than what I am.

"Jaiden... the idiot?" Joker questioned with that sick smile of his.

"He's one of them."

"And you're the biggest one I bet. Ya' know this is a tricky business... robbery I mean... a lot could be lost if things go wrong. Like lives." By now he had the gun pressed to my temple.

"Trust me I know, but remember I'm still the one driving the car." I swerve the car slightly, making him fall back in the seat some. "I'm not a total idiot though, that's why I waited for you to get the police to scatter before we went in."

"Oh really? How could I manage to do a thing like that? I was no where near the police station." He grumbled as he gather himself, but he didn't point the gun at my head. It was still out in case he needed it but at least I could breath a little easier now.

"You don't strike me as an art fanatic." I admit.

He didn't say anything and his smile dimmed slightly. I look at him and he is just looking back at me, I guess that was a sign for me to explain myself. Too bad Adara wasn't here; this is what she was trying to pry out of me earlier.

"You stole those pieces of artwork for a reason right?" I sigh. "Other wise you wouldn't have left them in the park with nothing but blackened eyes and red smiles. Oh, lets not forget the joker cards that read, 'Too Boring'. Sorry, Gotham police might buy it, but not me. You knew those specific pieces of art would be on display today, and that's why you stole them. You rigged them up with explosives and hit the detonator that made them all go off within 5 minuets of each other. When the police were able to handle the situations at the many museums, you would have already paid a visit to the bank. By then, even if Gotham's finest realized Joker was at the bank, you would have already been on your marry way. With the money, of course."

He stayed silent and I just weaved the car through the back allies of Gotham. I was still goin' to meet my fellow monsters. We had all planned on what to do in case things turned out like this, I just hope that they're not intimidated by purple suits. I can see Adara's face now and I stiffen a smile at that image. She always looked so cute when she was scared!

My mental images were interrupted by Joker's voice, "So… you mooched off my detraction."

I smile a bit, "More like, I robed your robbery."

He laughed with more annoyance rather than humor, "Yes, I guess your right. I had a good plan going and you decide to crash it. I must admit, that was a brilliant move."

"Hey, it's not my fault you arrived early. My plan was to get the hell out of there before you and your death row lackeys even shown up."

"Leaving me with all the blame and none of the cash." He smiled, but this one was different. It was more like 'I know your game' type of smile rather than a 'your so stupid for grabbing the wrong guy' type of smile he had been giving me this whole time.

"Exactly." I grinned.

"You're proud of yourself, right now aren't you?" he smirked.

I scoff, "Who wouldn't?"

He just laughed, something I quickly became used to. Normally happy people made me what to punch a babe, but Joker was that 'I plan on killing you later' type of happy, so he was ok.

We had been driving for a while now and finally we arrived at our destination. It was a storage facility right on the outskirts of Gotham. It was full of storage warehouses but Aidan and I had looked over this place for months and never seen anyone go in or out of this place. We even broke into one of them one day and found nothing whats so ever. I guess this place will soon be our next playground if no one claims otherwise, but for now it was our meeting place. Aidan was sitting on the hood, and Jaiden was leaning against the car. _Trying to look cool_, I thought.

I put my car in park and start to get out when Joker grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in. Once again I could feel cool metal against my temple.

"I don't care what your planning," he hissed. "You do one thing and I will make you watch... as I kill your little buddies."

"Your words are hollow." I frown, "Even if I do what you say... and that's a big if, you would do whats more fun for you. So don't act like my behavior has anything to do with it." He lowered the gun and he tilted his to the side slightly grinning,

"Ohhh, why so serious? Smile. You look better that way." He put his fingers on my checks, putting a forced smile on my face. "Just be nice and I'll be the same."

I glare with my famous wicked smile finding its way across my face, "I'll see what I can do." _I bet he messed up face paint. _I thought.

With that, I jerk my wrist back and got out of the car, leaving a surprised Joker in the car. I walk over to a smiling Jaiden and a slightly worried Aidan.

"Shut up." I frown.

"Hey, I never said anything." Jaiden grinned. He had his Joker jacket off, revealing the blue shirt and green vest.

I smile starts to spread over my face and he noticed. "Oh shut up!" He scowled.

I start to laugh some when I feel an arm slip around my shoulders. "I told you looked better with a smile." Joker chuckled, licking the edges of his mouth.

Aidan looked weary and Jaiden looked like he was goin' to kill Joker. I knock off his arm and join Jaiden in leaning up against the car.

He starts to laugh, "So who's idea was it to dress like movie monsters?"

"Who's idea was it to wear a purple suit, freak?" Jaiden snapped.

Joker raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, speak for yourself Jaiden." I tug at his purple pants and start to giggle. "I told you, you would look like a fan boy."

"Oh Dahlia, you know how he feels about Joker!" Aidan nudged me on the shoulder, laughing.

"I appreciate of fan as much as the next criminal, but sorry son, I don't bend that way." Joker said looking apologetic, fake of course.

Aidan and I started to to crack up laughing and Jaiden just glared at Joker.

"Yeah, we all know you only bend over for Batman." Jaiden sneers.

"Don't be jealous, Jaiden." I say before I side kick him where the sun don't shine. He fell to his knees and tried to hide the pain on his face, but that only made him look funnier. Aidan almost fell off the car he was laughing so hard. Jaiden glared at me but I gave him the 'just shut your fuckin' mouth' look. Joker started to chuckle slightly. _Good_, I thought. I knew that if I didn't do something, Joker would and it would not be as nice.

"Who's the brain behind all this?" Joker questioned a touch of menace on his voice. I guess playtime is over.

Jaiden and Aidan said nothing but looked at me. _Thanks guys._

"Oh it's you? Well now that changes things a bit." He started walking towards me combing his hair back a bit. I noticed there was a blade in hand. Blade in one hand gun in the other... great.

I start to walk toward him, as I got close I pulled that little switch and out came my precious blades. Joker stopped and started to smile.

"What do you want." I ask. All fun is over now. This is Joker, he could kill us and I doubt the caped wonder would show up and beat him up for us. He only does that for blonds or brunets I guess.

"Oh, Dahlia is it, what did I say about that smile? You don't want me to put one there do you? But oh look! You already made the outline." He took a step towards me.

I did the same. "I think you were saying something about what you want." I smile bitterly

He started chuckling, "I think you know that."

There was a snap of a twig that came up from behind the car, the one I was leaning on. Joker's head jerked quickly in that direction, but I ignored it.

"Jaiden go get the money." I say monotoned.

"Dahl-"

"**_Don't even try it Jaiden._**" I commanded.

He immediately shuts up and goes around to the back of the car to grab the bags. After some heavy lifting, he put the bags of green bills into a pile in front of the car I used to drive Joker here. Joker kept his eyes on us, while he loaded up the bags into the car. Aidan made a move to go forward and get off the car, but with a swift glance over my shoulder, he stopped.

"Not now." I whisper to him, my voice still monotone.

I turn my attention back to Joker, he was finished with his task and sauntered his way around the car. "Now Dahlia, if you would be so kind as to thrown me the keys, I will be on my way."

Something wasn't right, he never just let people go. Too late to worry about that now. Carefully I pull the keys from my pocket and sling them his way.

"Not even going to fight me about taking the car?" Joker laughed.

"Not my car." I smile at him, while Aidan stayed silent.

Joker continued to laugh, "Well, this was fun. Goodbye Jaiden and... Freddy." Aidan just smiled and nodded. No use in Joker knowing his real name, right?

"Happy Halloween, Dahlia," he continued, "Until we meet again." He even bowed before getting in the car. Before I knew it all I could see was red tail lights leading away from us.

Everyone let out a huge sigh except for me, I started laughing.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME!!" I cried.

"Yeah in that life or death type of awesomeness." Aidan said breathing deeply, like he held his breath that whole time.

"ADARA YOU WERE WONDERFUL!"

She appeared from out behind the car. "Do you know how terrified I was?!" I ran and gave her a huge bear hug.

"You were amazing! You switched all that money out in no time."

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that right now, next time take your time in driving here. I was back there switching out those piles of bills as silently as I could. I almost blew it!"

"Trust us, we know." Jaiden said.

"Shut your mouth." I snap. "Thanks to you not only did I grab the wrong person, but you almost got us all killed with that batman crack."

"How did I make you grab the wrong person?!" He growled.

"You changed your costume from zombie to Joker, you have _really_ lousy sense of direction, and overall your an **idiot**." I list.

"Say one more thing and I'll put more permanent lines on your face."

I grab his face with my hand that still had it's claws out. "**_Say one more word and I will rip your tongue out. Do you understand?_**"

He just stared at me but nodded. "Good boy" I said, still having a good grip on his face.

"A-All right now you two, let not do things we will regret later." Babygirl stammered.

"Come on Dahlia, we just went through hell with Joker, he's just tense after all that." Aidan tried to play peace maker too.

I let him go, but I still glare at him. "Next time just do what your told. **Never** go against what I tell you when we are in a situation like that unless I tell you different. I know things may start out as foggy to you, but they will become more clear if just stick with directions. That goes for everyone."

I smile at the happy couple, "You both did wonderful considering the circumstances. I apologize for not getting us out of there sooner, I knew all this could have been avoided if we left a minuets earlier."

Adara smile back at me, "Its fine no one is hurt, so lets go home." Aidan agreed

"Yeah, but let's go all different ways. Adara, Aidan I'll drop you off at our usual club. Jaiden I'll drop you off at the park and I'll take the long way home."

"You think someone will follow us from here?" Aidan asked.

"Joker never let's people go free without any consequences." I explain.

"So... you think that he is going to follow us and attack us at home?" Jaiden asked.

"Obviously." I snap but not a fierce as before. "I don't want him to figure out anything about where we live, that's the last thing we need."

They all agreed, so we hung out at the storage warehouses for a few hours until it got dark, that way if we went into the city with our costumes on, we wouldn't stick out. It was Halloween after all. We all got in the car, with me driving, Jaiden in the passenger's seat and the crime couple in the back, we drive off into Gotham.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: We thank our reviewers, we love your support! We know that last chapter showed odd behavior coming from Joker, but remember, its the Joker. You never know whats really running through his mind, until it happens.  
_

_P.S. DON'T STEAL OUR IDEAS!! It takes us long enough to think of them, so do some thinking of your own._

* * *

**The Chase  
**

Darkness had found its way across Gotham's sky. Street lights looked like blurs as we sped through the allies. Old and new buildings were decorated with pumpkins, spider webs and other holiday decor. Witches, vampires, werewolves and other classic monsters roamed the streets. My own little group of monsters were talking, while the speakers blared Cruxshadows. I stayed silent, thinking up something, anything, that could us and the cash back home. Joker would be back, I wouldn't be surprised if he was following us right now. I check my rear view mirror for any signs of another car, but the only thing I saw was a zombie crossing the street. _Calm down!_ I yelled at myself, _Don't get panicky now. That is when things start to go wrong. If things take a turn for the worse I'm going to need a clear head to get us through it._

"HELLO! EARTH TO DAHLIA!" Adara yelled banging on the back of my seat.

"Huh?" I jump

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" She sighed.

"Obviously not." I say irritated.

"Ok, don't get grumpy. Can Aidan and me stay at Rage or should we just go on home? I'm sure they'll let us in, it's not like they haven't before!" She laughed.

Rage was short for Kingdom Rage, our favorite club. It's normally a dark underground club for all of Gotham's outcasts. The dance floor was huge and it had everything you would expect to find at a club, just 10 times better. Rage goes all out on the holidays and their Halloween party was the biggest bash of the year. They had the staff dress up as a certain movie theme and the bands were always amazing. Last year they had the theme Silence Of The Lambs and they had gotten Killswitch Engage to perform. I don't want to call us VIPs or anything, but Jaiden and I had been going there long enough that we got to know the owner, Augustin Reece, real well and now… let's just say that we don't have to wait in lines anymore.

"Well that depends. Can you get Augustan to lend you his car?" I ask with a small smile spreading across my face.

"What are you thinking?" Jaiden questioned

"I'm thinking… that if you can get the car, I'm going to give you the money and I want you to wait a good 10 minuets before going home."

"Why give us the money?" Aidan asked

Jaiden explained, "To let Joker and his buddies follow Dahlia and let us go home with the green. I don't like this."

"Of course you don't," I roll my eyes.

"Dahlia, your going to lead these guys off them what? Tell them 'whoops sorry I don't have anything' and go on your marry way? Give me a break."

"I'll give you broken nose instead." I hiss. "Just for once, don't ask questions. I know what I'm doing and you saw how things turn out if you don't listen. Adara and Aidan might not agree with what I say to do but they still go along with it, why are you so difficult?"

He just stayed silent and I hated it. Normally they all would trust my judgment, but he's been acting out of turn ever sense we started this plan. And it's been killing me.

"We all care about you, Dahlia." Adara started, "We, and I mean Jaiden too, don't want you to get hurt. You brought us all together, where would we be without you?"

"Probably 6 feet under by now." I scowl

"So do you see why we are concerned? If Joker goes after you then what would you do? Its not like we can teleport our way to you to help you out."

"Joker knows we have Jaiden and Aidan here, but he doesn't know we have you." I smile. "Aidan I want you to go in and talk Augustan into letting us use his car to get home later. I'll park under the awning while Adara will take the money and put it into Augustin's car and then she'll drive it home."

"And your parking under-" I cut Aidan off mid sentence

"Joker may be watching, even now. If I park there the switch will be covered and it will look like we are crazy kids who love to party."

"But we are crazy kids who love to party." Adara giggles

"Yes, but we are genius crazy kids who love to party." I point out

"That may be a good plan, but that still doesn't answer the question." Jaiden pushed.

I sigh,"I'll lead them away and ditch them before we even come close to our 'warhouse'. Happy now?"

Jaiden did something I haven't seen in years, he pouted. Just looking at him made me laugh, and that caused everyone else to join in. Jaiden was hot no doubt about it, but he looked so weird sometimes you just got to laugh at it.

We continue down the street until we see the club. It was _packed. _Bodies were pushing and shoving past each other trying to be first into the club. Even from outside, I could hear the pulsing beat of music and immediately I wanted to start dancing, but under the circumstances I knew it would be better to just stay in the car.

The bouncers saw the car and immediately knew it was us. They pulled and pushed at the people in the street to move. We were able to make it there without running over anybody(darn). The awning over the entrance to the club and it's large crowd, the car was covered from both angels. Aidan got out and talked with the bouncers, then they escorted him inside. He reemerged from the doors and taped on the window.

I roll down the window and smile,"Please, tell me you got good news."

Aidan smirked, dangling the keys in front of my face, "You know I always come through for you all."

I laugh and turn to Adara, "Time for round 2."

Aidan went back inside and soon next to our car was Augustans. He had a nice car, a jet black 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. Jaiden got out and pretended to talk with Aidan about something. He still had his door open and with that small cover Adara began to load up the bags completely unnoticed. Or at least I hope that was the case.

With in seconds, Adara had finished and snuck into the car herself. Jaiden and I were once again back on the road. Tired of listening to Cruxshadows, I put in a Porcelain and The Tramps CD. Jaiden looked like he was going to say something but he couldn't say it. I didn't care, the more he was silent the better I liked him at this moment. Finally after a few minuets we arrived at the park. Kids of all shapes and sizes were running around with bags full of sweet goodies and I could easily hear all those sugar high kids when Jaiden opened the door.

"Just... be careful." Jaiden said looking embarrassed.

"It would kill you to say something and look like you actually mean it wouldn't it?" I pout.

"Please, Dahlia."

"I'll see what I can do." I sigh but with a smile, "Oh yeah! You might want to whipe off some of that paint before a cop sees you."

"What should I do I see any of those clowns?" He asked

"Make sure there one of _his_ clowns first and not some kid in a costume, and I'm pretty sure you still have bullets in your gun."I smirk.

He smiles back before closing the door and once again I'm speeding away. I cruise around the back allies of Gotham once again, there were fewer kids around this part of town so no need to watch the speed limit. Soon enough I get a call from Jaiden..

"Dahlia, Joker's guys are definitely here. I can't do anything right now, too many witnesses."

"Jaiden, call Aidan."

"Why should I call them? You just left, you could get here faster." He grumbled.

"Because Joker is on my tail right now, and if you make a single joke out of that **I will kill you**." With that I hung up the phone.

I look back at the rear view mirror and sure enough there was a black van following me. I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and made the sharp turn around next corner. The chase was on.

I speed down the main streets now. Everything was blurs as I went past them, people, buildings, other cars, everything. The van tried to pull up beside me, but I pushed on the brakes and went behind them and turned right. Then I slammed on the gas again and was able to go past them and made another sharp turn, cutting right in front of them and almost smashing into them at the same time. The van turned to much and almost fell over, but the guy driving regained controll. "Dammit." I mutter, "That always works in the movies."

I continue to speed through the streets and the van soon catches up and pulls right up beside me. One thing I forgot though was that we were driving in the wrong lane. Cars were starting to come towards us, so I swerve to the side and I look and see that the black blur had done the same. And that was when the side doors of the van pulled open. Joker and a one of his guys were holding guns of sorts. Joker was holding a shot gun... wonderful. Before they could even stat firing, I hit the breaks and do a U turn and start going in the right direction down the street. Right where I tried to topple the van, I hang a right and speed down the street passing cars and running red lights. Right when I start to breath easier, I get rammed from behind, making me almost hit the windshield. _Ok you want to play dirty... fine! _I yell inwardly.

I pull the car further right and I let the van catch up to me. It is right beside me when I pull out my gun and shoot the driver. Glass and blood spatter go across the street. I smirk and slow down enough to get behind the now swerving van, when it starts to steady I can tell that there are ready to hit the breaks. before the van could hit me I press on the gas and swerve to the left. I quickly catch up to van and once again blood spatter goes across the street. I put more force on the pedal and go in front of the van. From my rear view mirror, I could see Joker finally stepping up and taking the wheel. I put on my seat-belt and say "Monkey see, monkey do." and slam on the breaks. The van crashes into the rear of my car. I get slammed forward and even though the air bag goes off, I can feel a wound open on my forehead. For some reason my ears were ringing slightly, and I could feel my blood dripping on my leg.

"Ok... that... was not one of my best ideas." I was feeling lightheaded and I was almost blinded in my left eye by blood spilling from wound. I get out of the car and stagger to the van. The front was nothing but a pile of twisted metal. It was miracle that nothing exploded yet. the passenger and driver's side windows were completely thanks to me and the windshield had a huge smash mark on it. Joker was passed out across the wheel, he too had a big wound on his forehead, and blood now was mixed with his face paint. I pull out my blades while I open the drivers door, he could be playing dead for all I knew. He still laid there, I saw two of the guys I shot laying in the back. I grab Joker's collar and pull him back against the seat. Nothing happened, he was really knocked out. "Well then..." I sigh as I pull out a queen of hearts and put it in Joker's coat pocket. The queen was altered slightly, darkened eyes with stitches around the mouth, and I even wrote on it, 'Have fun?'. I figured it would be appropriate if something like this would happen. He started to move slightly and I ran from the van like a bat out of hell. I see a car parked on the street and hot wire it. Soon enough I was on my way home. I wasn't speeding that much on my way back but I wanted to get home quick before Joker could find a trace of me and follow me.

It wasn't that long before I pulled up in to the drive way. I make my way around to the back of my home, there was a door that required a special key to get in and we never let anyone who knocked in. Basically if no one was home and you lost your key, your screwed till someone with a key shows up. I open the door and walk into the kitchen, and grab a towel.

"Ah, shit." I mutter to myself. "I got to go to work tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Forgive us readers for missing our deadline, but we had some family matters to attended to. To make up for lost time we will try to write up another 2 chapters before next weekend, also we wrote this one longer to kill some time between now and then. Thank you reviewers, we love your support! Offer is still open people, tell us what you feel and don't hold back.  
_

* * *

**Sleepers  
**

I dab at the blood off my face and walk into the T.V. room. I see the blurry outlines of my groupies as I make my way to the couch.

"Dahlia, your bleeding!" Adara screeched.

"So that's what this stuff is?" I tilt my head to the side, shoving the bloodied towel in her face. She jerked back and we both laugh as I continued to try and stop the bleeding. Jaiden then appeared right in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, shoving me on the couch.

"You can never do things the safe way can you?" he murmered as he took the towel and started to doctor me up.

"Where's the fun in that?" I raised an eyebrow but it hurt so I stopped.

"Why are you letting Jaiden do this? Your supposed to be the doctor." Aidan pointed out. It was true, though. I worked as the leading doctor in the Gotham General. I mainly took on hard cases that most of the other doctors couldn't solve, I gave my boss hell. I knew he couldn't fire me because he knows I was the only one in that goddamn hospital that actually knew what I was doing. Without me there, it wouldn't be half as successful as it has been. I get picked on a lot by other doctors and nurses. They were just jealous because I looked good and know more than they ever would.

"My cut is on the top of my forehead, just below the hairline." I explain. "If I do it myself I risk reopening it and doing a crappy job closing it up. What kind of doctor would I look like if I walked into the hospital looking like that?"

"Your going to look like a doctor in a lot of pain if you don't be quiet," Jaiden warned, while carefully placing bandages on my cut.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing-ouch!" I hiss. Jaiden just snickered as he finished his work. I hated to admit it but Jaiden was the only one I would trust to diagnose me if I ever became sick. He did try to get a medical degree but just decided that the work was worthless and dropped out, I nearly killed him.

"All done." He smirked.

I playfully glare at him, while Adara made herself comfortable beside me and forced me to spill about everything that happened. I did and Aidan and Adara were the only ones listening, Jaiden went off into the kitchen for who-knows-what.

"And you just left him there?!" she beamed

"Yup, its Joker, so I figured he would shake it off." I chuckle.

"I hope so, this town wouldn't be the same without Joker." Aidan said, slumping down on the couch wrapping an arm around Adara.

_Yeah_, I thought. _Gotham was never noticed for anything else.. even though it's science or medical know-how is amazing. No one would ever take it seriously._

I rise from the couch and make my way to the stairs.

"Goin' to bed already? It's only midnight." Adara questioned, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mummer. "I got work tomorrow and I know already boss-man is going to have a hissy fit over me being late."

"He makes you work more clinic hours if you show up late. You think its worth it, even though you really hate working in the clinic?" Aidan grinned.

"I think about that often, but then I think of his face every time I walk through that door, late of course, and then I realize how much it's worth it. Happy Halloween and good night." I reply as I walk up the stairs.

Once I reach my floor, I take a much needed shower, careful when washing around my wound, and dive into my bed. I muscles immediately relax as soon as I curl up into my soft bed comforter. I start to drift to sleep, when I feel someone crash land on my bed. I jump so much, that I nearly fall off.

"Relax, it's not the boogie man."

"Jaiden, the boogie man couldn't find his way out of my room even if he tried." I sigh trying to recover from my little episode.

"You got that right, why do you keep your room like this?" He asked.

"Like what, fan boy?" I joke.

He just sighs and stretches. He wasn't wearing his Joker costume anymore, instead he wore his tight fitting black muscle shirt and boxers. I guess he just got out of the shower too, because his raven colored hair was wet. He looks a me with his midnight colored eyes and says, "We were watching the news and apparently the police think that Joker hired up a new team and this tea, looks like movie monsters."

I smile, "Perfect." _Exactly how I predicted. _

"You thought of that already didn't you? That's why we left so suddenly after you saw the report about that statue being blown up. You knew that was Joker's distraction and you wanted the police off our trail, so you made it look like Joker hired up new people."

"It's about time you figured it out." I scoff, "And your supposed to be the honor student."

"Don't go there." He warned. "Why is it so hard for you to tell us things?" It came out more like a stern demand rather than a question.

"If I told you, then you all wouldn't have gone through with it." I state simply. "Adara is scared stiff when it comes to Joker and that's only because she doesn't want him to kill Aidan. Aidan, being the whipped bastard that he is, would have followed Babygirl in not going. I can't pull off a job like this with only two people. I need Aidan's technological know-how and Adara is so quick with her feet that she can pull out someone else's gun before they can think of doing it ."

"That's still not an excuse!" He sneered.

"Don't yell at me because what I say is not what you want to hear!" I hiss.

"If you tell us what you know, we won't have to question what you tell us to do!" He explains rather loudly.

"It's only you who questions what I say. Adara and Aidan trust my judgment and don't ask questions because they know I'll explain later." I glare.

"That maybe true but still, we don't need to in the dark about everything. What if you were wrong? What if Joker had something else planned and decided to blow up the bank? What if-" _WHAM!_ I smack him the head with a pillow.

"First: I don't know the mind of God, so how the hell do you expect me to know Joker's? Second: Never ask me "what if"s. There is always a chance of things going horribly wrong, and we could all die because of it, but that's the risk I want to take. Besides I didn't hear you complain once when I said 'lets rob a bank'."

"Being bored is no excuse to gamble with our lives and don't try to turn this around on me." He glared trying to take the pillow from me.

"I'm sorry but when did I need an excuse to give to you?" I smack him across his head again."I think of the best way to get in and out of situations like that, and all you guys do is follow it. That's all you have to know and all you will ever need to know. Being bored gives me time to think up all the possible things that could happen, gambling with live is just a bonus."

"If we all died and you lived, you wouldn't really care would you?" He asked with those night eyes piercing into mine.

"I would..." I hesitate, "But I sometimes I ask myself the opposite question."

"Opposite?" He stared.

"Just drop it, it's nothing. Look, all you need to know is what I tell you to do and I hope your smart enough to do it and eventually, after things have settled down, I might explain myself."

"Dahlia, what do you mean the oppo-"

"Get out, Jaiden. I'm tired and I got work in the morning." I say monotoned, pulling the covers over my head. I feel him get up off the bed and hear him tread to the door.

"I've gotten into some serious trouble with you over the past few years," He started, hovering at the door,"but this is different. Before Joker wasn't in the picture and I knew the worse thing that would happen would be one of us getting arrested. Now the worse thing would be one of us, or all of us, would die. I don't want to die just yet Dahlia, and I know you don't want to either. Before you told us everything, and now you hardly don't say anything. I hate not knowing things, especially if its about doing something dangerous."

"Get used to it."I scowl through the covers. I hear him mutter something but I couldn't catch it. I was so tired, dealing with the stress of the robbery and Joker took a lot out of me and Jaiden didn't help make things better. His words still rang through my head, _before you told us everything, and now you hardly don't say anything. I hate not knowing things... _

I love being around my friends and going out with them. I can't tell them much because I don't know what I'm definitely going to do yet. If I'm going to pull off a job like robbery then I explore every possible move that other people would pull in order to stop us and counter it. They know I'm famous for taking huge risks and gambling with lives. Like one time, Aidan, Adara, and I stole someone's car and the owner came outside and had a gun aimed for Aidan. I being the smooth talker that I was told the guy to go ahead and shoot Aidan. The phrase was more like "Shoot, it's not like we won't still drive off with your car." I knew the guy wouldn't shoot, he was too innocent looking and too scared. Turns out the gun wasn't even loaded and Aidan got out of there looking as pale as a ghost, but unharmed. Adara trusts me completely and I knew I took advantage of that (She was too busy being grateful that Aidan was ok to yell at me for doing what I did).

I love living on the high though. Being able to lose control and going completly insane was the main reason for doing what I do. It makes me feel unchained from everything. I wanted Joker to try and shoot me in the car, I even dared him. One thing Jaiden is wrong about is that I don't care if I died... I think it would feel like I feel now.

_...you wouldn't really care would you?_

_No... that's not it._

_If we all died and you lived, you wouldn't really care would you?_

_It's more like, If I died you all would be relived, isn't it?_

_I've gotten into some serious trouble with you over the past few years..._

_Just **trust** me!  
_

_Before you told us everything, and now you hardly don't say anything..._

_Would you even really listen?_

_Opposite?_

**THIS IS MY CURSE, THE WANTING, THIS IS MY CURSE, TIME, THIS IS MY CURSE, THE NEEDING, THIS IS MY CURSE, THERE IS LOVE BURNING TO FIND YOU, WILL YOU WAIT FOR ME? STILL I WANT... AND STILL I ACHE,... BUT STILL I WAIT,... TO SEE YOU AGAIN! **

I slam my fist on the off button on the radio alarm. 8:30, great. I tossed and turned all night and now I got one hell of a headache. I fumble into my bathroom and look at my cut. A nice little bruise has formed around where the bandage was. I swallow 6 aspirin, 2 never really cut it for me, and started to dress for work. After I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth, I slip on a pair of my black skinny jeans and a purple and black stripped V neck top. I pull my hair back into a sloppy ponytail and make my way back to my room. There, I grab a pair of dark purple converses and my favorite necklace, a little silver bat with a black gem filling the inside of it on a silver chain. It was beautiful, even though it looked like I supported Batman.

No one was even up yet, so I quietly went through the house and down to the cars. We each had our own car, and Jaiden was able to get two cheep ones for the robbery. Those two were destroyed by Aidan and Jaiden sometime last night. Within minuets I'm at the hospital. The smell of peroxide and death greet me at the entrance as I walk through the automatic sliding doors. I walk passed a bunch of people full of either sickness or pains.

"**Devon**, you're late!" Nurse Brandy sneered through a clinched jaw. She was a woman I hated the most out of this hospital. I don't know how she survived the meteor hitting the Earth, but she did and now I have to deal with her. She was a foot shorter than what I was, but she was three times louder and she always had something to say.

"Funny, I've worked in this hell-hole for 3 years and still you haven't noticed that I always do this?" I smirk. They all call me Devon here. I had a 9 year old patient when I first started working and she didn't live long enough for me to make a correct diagnosis. Needless to say, everyone blamed me and they have never let me forget it. I truly didn't care, Devon was a sweet little girl and I'm proud to carry on her name.

"One of these days De-"

"Huh, I'm sorry I thought you called me Devon again Brandy, and after your sever delayed reaction to my tardiness, I'd say there's something wrong with that noggin of yours. Maybe it's Alzheimer's!" I smile, strutting passed her and hitting the up button on the elevator.

"Still a disgraceful little brat." She frowned with tight lips. The doors open and I step inside.

"Don't be jealous of my youth it's not very healthy. Can we say '**retirement**', Brandy?" I chuckle before the doors close.

The elevator stops at my floor and I walk down through the long white hallway. Nurses and other doctors stop me to comment on me being late. After a long lecture from Henshaw, a male nurse that seems to stalk every move I make, I escape to my office. It was big office, holding a wrap around desk with a new dell computer, roller chair, a low table and a small couch in the corner. I had ceiling to floor windows that faced behind me if I sat at my desk. I plop down on my chair and prop my feet up on the table and that is when I see my very red faced boss making a bee line towards my office.

He bursts through the glass door and screeches, "**THIS IS THE 17th TIME THIS MONTH DEVON!**" Yeah, even he called me Devon.

"Wow, not only can you march but you can count too! That takes skill." I smirk.

"It's 10 o'clock right now and you were supposed to be here by 6!"

"Oops." I shrug.

"Cut the crap. You working 10 more clinic hours this week and not another word."

"Ah, let's strike a deal Greg. You know I hate the clinic." I frown

"That's Administrator Hutchinson to you, Devon!" he corrected. He was always short tempered and I loved it.

"That's Doctor Xander to you, Administrator!" I mock, I found it funny that he thought his authority would make me respect him.

"I'm still not convinced that's your real last name, but that's not the point. You show up late, you put more hours in the clinic. That's the rule Devon, and I thought by know you would follow it." He sighed shaking his head.

"Well your an idiot. If you really thought that rule would help, it would by now and I wouldn't come in late. Besides if you really needed me then you have my pager number."

"You **never** answer it! You do your job well, Dahlia but don't think that makes you better than anyone else I employ. How do you think it looks to the Board if let a doctor come in late all the time?."

"It's not thinking I'm better than everyone else, I know I'm better than everyone else. How's this, I put 3 more hours in the clinic and I'll actually be here tomorrow, on time."

"You'll do 6 more hours, show up on time tomorrow and you'll put on your smock. You may hate it but it makes you look like an actual doctor." He commanded.

"I'll do 4 hours, put on that disgusting white coat, and think about it." I smirk

"Fine, but show up tomorrow and be on time! Next time your late your fired." He smiled and then stormed out of the room.

I sigh as I grab the white coat off the back of my chair. I hated this thing, it smelled like the hospital only I had to wear it everywhere. I didn't have any cases that truly interested me, so I figured I'd go ahead and finish my clinic hours. I saunter slowly to the public offices in the west wing. I saw a woman there with her son. As soon as my foot gets through the door the mother goes ballistic, screeching about how she had someone in her family died of leukemia and rips the kid's shirt off to reveal what appears to be a red rash all over his chest. How the fuck are those two subjects even related? This bored me to tears, turns out the family got a new red couch and kid takes a nap on he after he took a bath. I prescribed a wash cloth with water to get rid of the 'rash'. The next few hours where the most torturous of my life. I really hate dumb people and you bet you can find them in the clinic. I was debating whether or not to jam the pen I had in my eye, when Henshaw told me I was needed in my office.

"Oh thank God!" I mutter as I sprinted to my office. There was a man there standing at the window, he was wearing a doctors coat, so I guess he was new guy. Great, another new idiot to train.

"Something we need to actually discuss in person? Wow, this must be serious." Sarcasm almost dripped off my words.

"Don't take life so seriously, its nice to take the time to smile." he said not turning around to face me, it almost sounded like he neeed a drink of water his voice was so raspy.

"Smiling is for people that care enough to put on a fake one. Me, I just refuse to follow the crowd. If all your goin' to do is say things I can find in a fortune cookie then save me time and order me Chinese. I'm leaving-"

"Are you really as good as they say you are?" His question surprised me.

"I don't like to brag, but you easily read on my door that I'm the head doc around here. I didn't just sleep my way to the top I use my mind too." I snort.

He laughed, "Yeah, I think you'll do." He turned around and I was greeted by black eyes and red smile.

"Idiot," I mutter to myself as something struck the back of my head.

* * *

...This is me unconscious...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Skullz: Hello patient readers. I'm so sorry that we keep missing our deadlines, but __recently I've caught a cold __and our family matters have gotten worse. Cherriez's grandfather was sick for a really long time and he died recently. He was like a grandfather to me too, so we both took some time off for obvious reasons. Cherriez and I both work on these stories so naturally we might be slow on the updates, so be patient.  
_

_P.S. We forgot to put this on our last chapter so, ...DON'T STEAL OUR IDEAS!! It takes us long enough to think of them, so go and do some thinking of your own. (x2)_

* * *

**mOBSCENE  
**

If I thought my head hurt this morning, I was dead wrong. When I woke up, I was laying on a bed with a nagging pain at the base of my skull. It hurt to move, but I got up and carefully went about my surroundings. It was a _huge_white walled room with black hardwood flooring. There was a black curtain that would cover a window. I pull it back to find nothing but a white wall. I needed to know the time and this was just a slap in the face. I hated not knowing where I am, it bugged the living crap out of me. There was furniture that would have been found in any bedroom, a dresser, nightstand, desk, and there was even a vanity. Being narcissistic, I quickly check my appearance, I looked like I just got off work and I was really grateful that my side bangs covered my injured forehead except, now I noticed something was missing. My necklace was gone.

"That clown." I grumble. It was bad enough that I didn't notice it was Joker in my office, I should have known as soon as he said 'smile', now he has my necklace. What did he plan on doing with it, wear it?

I storm quietly out of the room. Outside the door was a long hallway. Nothing hung on the walls, it was just white with black flooring. I quicken my steps, I didn't want to run into anyone right now. Two doors were at the far end, but I didn't hear anything through them. Between them was a staircase that lead upward and I hesitated with each step I took. As stairs still went up, another hallway jutted from its side. Doors littered the walls and through them I heard mumbles and grumbles, but I decided to let sleeping enemies lie and continued up the staircase.

_This sucks, I wish I had my claws. How could I have acted like such an idiot?! _I scolded myself.

I reach the top of the stairs to find what looked like my living room. It was scary how similar it looked with its half circle couch and wide screen. Looking up I could see there was another floor to this place that overlook the living room. With light steps I tread past it and further down was a kitchen. There sitting in a chair is my first sign of life, I hope its intelligent. By her skin tone and facial features she looked Hispanic. Her wavy dark brow hair reached past her shoulders and bounced when she look up at me sharply. She smiled, "You must be new meat." She started giggling at me when she rose up out of her chair. I wish she would sit back down. She was wearing hooker boots, the kind that reach up way past the knee, with really short mini shorts and a pink corset top,... she was little too chubby to pull something like that off. My first impression, _whore_, and by that scared look behind her eyes, I knew she would be easily intimidated.

"I'm Ana." She sneered. She had a ok face, but I could tell by that 'I'm head bitch around here' attitude that we were never get along. "Joker is in the meeting room with the others. He'll be out later. In the mean time, lets talk about you.I know your a doctor, but what's your name?" She tried to lead me over to the table, but my feet were planted.

"I'd like to talk about where am I." I flash a little smile of my own, sarcasm surrounded my words.

"Be nice. Why Joker would want you, I could never guess. But if you must know, you are in Joker's hideout. He never gives the location to _any_ one, only_ important_ people." Her smiled dimmed a little as she sat back down.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?"

Her eye twitched, "Of course-"

"Not." I finish for her."Now where is this meeting room? I have something Joker should hear." I move to leave the kitchen but she grabbed my arm.

"Don't be brave." She commanded. "Joker likes it when things go smoothly with these types of deals."

"Then he should have thought of that, before he brought me here. Where is this room?" I demand.

She took a step back due to my tone. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Do you?" I glare, if this bitch thought I could back down easily then she was in for a rude awakening."Where. Is. The. Room."

She look at me like I was crazy and sighed, "Fine, your funeral."

"If Joker wanted me dead, he never would have brought me here in the first place. He can put up with what ever I throw at him, until he doesn't need me anymore."

"Then he'll kill you." She smiled as she lead me down through another hallway.

"Then he'll be doing a lot of people a favor." We took more steps and were soon facing a door.

"He's in there." She stated. I reach for the door knob and turned the handle. It was locked. "Oh yeah," She smirked and started giggling, "he usually locks the door. Too bad."

"You must really be bored to find that funny." I lift up my foot to kick the door down, but she moved in front of it.

"Are you insane?!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"You going to see how insane I can be, if you don't move." I glare

"What's your name?"

Taken aback, I repeat, "My name?"

"Yes, the thing people call to get your attention at the hospital. I want to know what they should write on your tombstone!"

"They call me Devon." That was in no way, shape, or form a lie. "Happy? Now, move."

She still hovered, "Ok, look," I began, "you are going to find out what a scalpel feels like when it gets shoved down your throat unless you move. Do I make myself clear?"

"I live with Joker, sweety, I'm used to death threats." She smirked. Just the way she looked made me want to punch her... a lot.

"Threat? It more like a consequence." I grin wickedly as I put my hand in my coat pocket. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly stepped aside. I pull my empty hand out of my pocket and chuckle, "Your so gullible." Before she could protest further, my foot slammed against the door. There was enough force to break the lock and I walk through the crippled frame, Ana reluctantly following me.

"I told her not to-" She began.

"Oh suck it up." I snap. There was a huge rectangle table with a variety of different types of mobsters. Some tall, some short, but they all had huge body guards. Joker was at the head of the table, all of them were just staring at the two of us. Then Joker started laughing, "I'm gonna take a guess Ana and say that you didn't that." he gestured to the door.

"No." she giggles nervously, "That was Devon." _Little rat. _I thought

He quickly turned his attention to me and just stares as a smile spreads over his face. "Well, gentleman," he began, "I think its time this meeting comes to a close. As you all can see I have work to do."

"Ah, I have a question." They all look at me, "Yeah, where is my necklace? I kinda need it back." I already knew I was in Joker's hideout, so I knew there was only two ways out. One was in a body bag and the other involved me running like Barbie was after me, so naturally there was nothing left to loose.

Joker just starts to chuckle, eyes never leaving me, as the other men rise and start to leave out of the door, following Joker's request. Seems like the big bad mobsters don't want to get on Joker's bad side. Some look at me and back to the door and laugh, others just stare at me. They had 'death sentence' written all over their faces.

Ana still coward behind me, like I was her human-meat shield. "You're dead now." she muttered

"You want to meet Mr. Scalpel?" I turn and snap at her. Next thing I knew I was pinned to wall and Mr. Scalpel was pressed against my check.

"Found it in your pocket." laughs a red smile, "So you named it Mr. Scalpel? Heh, and I thought doctors were _always _serious. Heheh, if you ever pull another stunt like that again, I'll make sure that pretty face of yours will never be recognized again. Got it?"

"Like milk. Now where's my necklace?" I wasn't scared, but still I don't like the feel of that blade so close to my face.

His laugh starts to sound more twisted and blade begins to press harder against my flesh.

"You'll get it back, when I give it to you. Now be nice and listen." He waited to see if I would protest, but the blade was pressed so hard against my cheek that if I even spoke, blood would be shed. So I just glared and then his grip loosened.

"Your eyes remind me of someone..." he trailed off, trying to search his brain for information.

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!!!!, _I thought as I let all emotion fall from my face, _If he figures out I'm 'Dahlia' then I'm as good as dead. _"I get that often." was all I could say.

"Often huh?" He searches my face for lies while his hand wrapped around my throat in a death grip. He lead me to a chair and threw me in it, while he leaned against the table. "Devon, right?"

"That what some call me." Still not lying!

"Well, Devon, something happened yesterday that surprised me. A little Goth Girl took me hostage."

_Bitch please_, I inwardly scowl.

"I originally planned on taking a little withdraw from the bank, but when I got there someone else had already taken all **my** money. The next thing I knew I was in the car with this person. Can you tell me who this person is?" _Does he actually want an answer?_ "You're right! It was the Goth Girl and her buddies!" _Guess not._ "Well, I kindly asked for my money back and they gave it to me. Funny, right?" He smiles. "Well, when I go to look at it, I find that it just Monopoly money." I choke down my laughter, _I need to give Adara a bear hug for this, that was pure genius_. "Now, I know how to take a joke." he starts laughing again, but then started to pout. "But I really needed this money, so I go chase down Goth Girl."

"Did you win?" I smile.

"Weeeell, not exactly." He smiled back. I'm surprised he told the truth. "Which brings me to why you are here. See, in our little run down, I got a little cut on my forehead. Its fixed now but it bled **A LOT**. If I ever get hurt then I normally do my own doctoring, but then it hit me, what would happen if I couldn't? Its not like I'm properly dressed to go into a doctor's office, so I thought why not have a doctor here? I mean, its only_ logical_. Some of my guys get sick every now and then, and even some of my friends need to see a doctor."

"So you thought that not only can you have a doctor when _you_need one, but you figured you could make a quick buck by charging your... heh 'friends' to come see me?" I state.

"Smart little cookie aren't you? So you agree in doctoring up my buddies." His scars smiling at me.

"I didn't major in diagnosis for the fun of it. If I couldn't figure that out, then I would have already shot myself by now. And it looks like I don't have much of a choice."

"You're not really intimidated by people are you?" He questioned, eyes still studying my face.

"You can tell?"

He laughs, less sinister than before. "Yeah, I think you will last here."

"Exactly, how long will I last here?" I didn't plan on living here anytime soon.

"Anna, be a doll, and show Mrs. Doctor to the room. There's a another room here that you should probably get to know, I have a feeling you will be spending a lot of time there."

"Miss." I corrected as Anna walked to my side and tugged at my white coat. I stood and started following her, dropping all hope that he would actually answer my question.

"Miss Doctor, then… heheh" I heard him chuckle as I walk through the injured door.

Anna and I walk in silence as we passed through the kitchen and living room, soon enough we were back down the stairway. _I wonder what Jaiden and Aidan are doing now? I wonder what time it is, is it close to the time I even get off work? I bet they're checking my usual hideouts and Kingdom Rave, if it is. Adara is probably wondering about were I am, hell I'm still wondering were I am. Geez, I'm going to need a better excuse than the truth for work and to get Hutchinson __off my back-_

"I can't believe your still alive!" Ana screamed making me jump and I realized we were in the hallway with the room that I woke up in. "If anyone did what you did then, he would have killed them on the spot! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why aren't you dead?! WHY-"

"They should name a decibel level after you, my God your loud. I already told you, he needs my help with something and its not really average help either. I'm a doctor and he needs my medical opinions on things. If you piss off a doctor you may get the wrong help, and the wrong medications, if that happens then you might die."

"That never stops a person, like Joker, from forcing someone--"

"I already am forced." I glare, "Think, you moron. If Joker wanted someone to willfully doctor his gang up, then he wouldn't have brought me here while I was unconscious. If I didn't agree to this, then I would have gotten out of here in a body bag rather then just walking out the door."

She just pouts and stares coldly at my eyes, her Hispanic features twisted with a mixture of hate and envy. "This is the room where all your 'medical know-how' will be put to use." she says flatly, pushing open the door and revealing a typical examine room. It looked just like the ones my hospital had. She gave me a quick run-down of where to find everything. The location of alcohol, peroxide, certain antibiotics, and other medications were all in the cabinets, gloves, swabs, cotton balls, ect. were placed around a small sink while an examine table stood off to the side. While she gave a small speech about her needle phobia, my thoughts started to wonder... _how the hell did Joker get this all set up? I know he's probably got connections, but how did he get all this in a few hours? _

"The boys will be down here soon. Joker wants to make sure they can handle for what he is going to do next. Other then head problems they seem ok to me." Anna stated.

"If they look ok to you, then there is definitely something wrong."

"Play nice ladies," said a slick voice, as an arm wrapped around my shoulders.


End file.
